ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Eddie Jones
Eddie Jones (born Scott Jones, March 16, 1980) is a wrestler currently working for Maple Leaf Wrestling, a part of the Maple Leaf Wrestling Alliance, formerly Lion's Road, and Power On Wrestling. Wrestling career Eddie started his career in 2003, starting out in several small e-feds. Eddie wrestled off and on for these small feds, that kept closing for some reason, until 2006, when he landed in TITAN Pro Wrestling. TITAN was the first company that Eddie wrestled regularly for, wrestling there for three months. In the summer of 2006, TITAN closed and Eddie made his way to Extreme United Wrestling, of which TITAN had been a developmental promotion for. In EUW, Eddie wrestled sparingly on the lower-mid card. In October 2006, Eddie left EUW. August 2006 is when Eddie started wrestling for Universal Wrestling League. In UWL, Eddie was able to make an immediate impact. He wrestled in a match for the #1 Contendership of the UWL Heavyweight Title, which Eddie did not win. However, Eddie impressed UWL officials so much that he was awarded a UWL Heritage Title shot against Kid Luck. On September 29, 2006, Eddie won the Heritage Title from Kid Luck. Eddie lost the title the next week to Josh Eagles. Shortly after, Eddie left UWL after he could no longer keep up with his multiple bookings in different promotions. Also in August 2006, Eddie began wrestling for Lion's Road Puroresu. Eddie began his journey in Lion's Road by wrestling Ontario legend Silvermane. Even though Eddie lost, he still made an impact in Lion's Road. Eddie kept moving his way up the ladder, teaming with Vincent Varillion and earning a shot at the GWC Tag Team Titles. After Varillion's departure from Lion's Road, Eddie struck out on his own. On October 15, Eddie defeated Jason Christopher for a shot at Teddy Davis' Triple Crown. On October 22, Eddie defeated Davis to win the Triple Crown (now King of Lions Heavyweight Title). Eddie's greatest feud to date came against Jack Cassidy in early 2007. Jack started the feud by defeating Eddie with a shot to the head with an electric guitar. Jack then won a shot at Eddie's Heavyweight Title in January 2007. A shoulder injury though, pushed Jack's title shot to March 2007. In order to "help" himself, Eddie and his partner/friend Kevin Front kidnapped Jack's brother, Zeke, during the buildup to their big match.. The feud culminated with a match between Jack and Eddie on April 1, 2007, with Eddie ending up victorious. After a long run with the title, Eddie lost it on May 6, 2007 to Julian Cutlass. Eddie wrestled his last match for Lion's Road (now renamed Maple Leaf Wrestling) on July 13, 2007. Power On Wrestling Eddie Jones made a surprise appearance on the May 31st show held by Power On Wrestling. Eddie made his way to the ring, much to the surprise of the fans, and stated his intention to face the vast competition found in POW, and to defeat them all. He currently wrestles in both POW: Midwest and POW: New England. In Wrestling * Finishing and signature moves **'Boiling Point'-Orange Crush (TITAN, EUW, POW) **'Elevated Camel Clutch'-Steiner Recliner (TITAN, EUW, POW) **'German Suplex' (LR) **'King Cobra Hold' (LR) **'Frog Splash' (LR, POW) **Snap Suplex **Downward Spiral **"Arn Anderson" Spinebuster **Indian Deathlock **Underhook Suplex **Capture Suplex *'Past feuds' **- Teddy Davis **- Kid Luck **- Jack Cassidy *'Theme Music' **"Give It Away" by Red Hot Chili Peppers (2003-2006) **"Life Wasted" by Pearl Jam (2006–present) Personal life - Is a huge fan of Pearl Jam. Eddie has seen them several times and his wrestling gimmick is based on Eddie Vedder. Category:Wrestlers